Kardashian/Jenner Family
The Kardashian/Jenner family is a blended American family known for various pursuits such as their reality television show Keeping Up With The Kardashians ''(2007-present), their heavy influence on social media and celebrity culture, and cosmetic companies. Members of the immediate Kardashian/Jenner family include: * Robert George Kardashian (deceased, ex-husband to Kris, father of those denoted *) * Caitlyn Marie Jenner (father of Kendall and Kylie, ex-husband to Kris) * Kristen Mary Jenner (mother of all of the following) * Kourtney Mary Kardashian* * Kimberly Noel Kardashian West* * Khloé Alexandra Kardashian* * Robert Arthur Kardashian* * Kendall Nicole Jenner * Kylie Kristen Jenner Kim's Marriage to Kanye West Kim began dating rapper and longtime friend Kanye West in April 2012. Kim and Kanye became engaged on October 21, Kim's 33rd birthday, and married on May 24, 2014 at Fort di Belvedere in Florence, Italy. Her wedding dress was designed by Riccardo Tisci of Givenchy with some guests' dresses designed by designer Michael Costello. The couple's high status and respective careers have resulted in their relationship becoming subject to heavy media coverage; ''The New York Times referred to their marriage as "a historic blizzard of celebrity." Kim and Kanye have 3 children together: North West (born 2013), Saint West (born 2015), and Chicago West (born 2018). Family Relationship with Nicki Various members of the Kardashian family have been spotted out with Minaj in clubs, at award shows, and the Met Gala. The Kardashian family, especially Kim, and Nicki have been seen supporting each other many times on social media and in person. In December of 2014 Nicki appeared on comedy sketch show "Saturday Night Live" as the musical guest along with host James Franco. During the famous "Weekend Update" skit Minaj played Kim in an interview between her and one of the news anchors. On August 9, 2018 Kim made an appearance on the first episode of Nicki's Beats One Radio Show titled "Queen Radio" in support of Nicki's 4th studio album ''Queen''. During the radio show she revealed that her favorite song of Nicki's is "Girls Fall Like Dominoes." Later in 2018, after Nicki accused rapper and Kylie's boyfriend Travis Scott of using Kylie and merch bundles to sell albums the relationship between Nicki and Kylie's family was strained. On November 11, 2018 while accepting the People's Choice Award for Album of the Year Nicki shouted out Kim's ass in the dress she was wearing that night. Song References * "Girls Fall Like Dominoes" (Kourtney, Kim, Khloé) * "Barbie Dreams" (Kim) * "FEFE" (Khloé) * "Barbie Dreams" (Kim & Kanye) * "Chun Swae" (Kim & Khloé) Music Video Appearances * Kim made a cameo along with Kanye in the "Come on a Cone" music video. Images of Nicki and Kardashians/Jenners 2017 Met Gala 6.jpg|2017 Met Gala 3FDB47C100000578-0-image-a-217_1493725580945.jpg 3FDB47D800000578-0-image-a-219_1493726208147.jpg 2018 Met Gala 6.jpg|2018 Met Gala ae31b42f2f5d1836524e1da52118296d.jpg|Kin, Nicki, & Kourtney Kim+Kardashian+Nicki+Minaj+21st+Annual+Elton+Ew6XjMyOj1Hl (1).jpg|Nicki & Kim nicki-minaj-and-kim-kardashian-1361788852-view-1.jpg Kim+Kardashian+Nicki+Minaj+2012+BET+Awards+CJRdYXRI9h5l.jpg kim-kardashian-and-nicki-minaj-photobombing-1384346568-view-0.jpg nicki-minaj-and-kim-kardashian-twitter-1341415210-view-0.jpg kim-kardashian-and-nicki-minaj-mtv-vmas-2015-1441009763-view-3.jpg nicki-minaj-kim-kardashian-love-mariah-ftr.jpg tyga-discusses-kylie-jenner-on-n.jpg|Nicki, Tyga, & Kylie rs_634x1024-180414120009-634-nicki-minaj-kylie-jenner-2-041318.jpg|Kylie & Nicki nicki.png|Khloé & Nicki disck1_zps3a13645e.jpg d94ded4cd18eda68b03277ed446b10ff.jpg k12-300x225.jpg Khloe+Kardashian+Nicki+Minaj+Celebrity+Twitter+b0PY-hOZxhTl.jpg Poll Who is your favorite Kardashian/Jenner? Kris Kourtney Kim Khloé Rob Kendall Kylie Category:Nicki's Friends